Our Own Anniversary
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Alors que Steve Harrington avait une mission baby-sitting le soir d'Halloween 1985, il ne s'attendait fichtrement pas à voir débarquer Billy Hargrove sur le seuil de la porte des Wheeler, et encore moins à ce que leur relation prenne un tout autre tournant. Billy/Steve [Post - Saison 3] [OS]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Stranger Things  
Couple : Billy/Steve  
Genre : Romance/Amitié  
Résumé : Alors que Steve Harrington avait une mission baby-sitting le soir d'Halloween 1985, il ne s'attendait fichtrement pas à voir débarquer Billy Hargrove sur le seuil de la porte des Wheeler, et encore moins à ce que leur relation prenne un tout autre tournant.

**Petit blabla introductif** : Un nouveau petit OS, beaucoup beaucoup plus joyeux que le précédent (_Le courage que j'ai saisi trop tard_). Il s'agit d'un thème que m'a donné Yakusokuyumi et qui m'a tout de suite inspiré, le thème étant : Halloween.

Oui c'est un peu tôt, on est encore à profiter des grandes vacances *bave* mais voilà un petit avant goût de l'automne qui nous attend. Ainsi, l'histoire prend place après la saison 3, le 31 octobre pour le coup. Les spoilers de la saison 3 sont très faibles, mais attention tout de même.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :D

* * *

_-''-_

**O**ur Own Anniversary

_-''-_

« Hé, non, pas touche Steve, on trie les récoltes, » intervint soudain Dustin Henderson en claquement adroitement le plat de la main de Harrington qui avait pris une poignée de fraises Tagada.

Les friandises roses retombèrent bruyamment sur la table ronde de la cuisine et vinrent se mélanger avec les petits tas de sucreries apposés stratégiquement par le gang. Les sacs anciennement remplis de bonbons étaient échoués sur le carrelage et tous les gosses se trouvaient autour de la table de la cuisine des Wheeler, faisant le compte après leur expédition de maison en maison le soir d'Halloween.

Steve Harrington leva donc des yeux désabusés à l'adresse de Dustin, le jeune homme se tenant lui aussi autour de la table, entre Eleven et Dustin.

« Ça fait cinq minutes que vous videz les sachets de Starburst, » riposta Steve en désignant deux paquets dépourvus de tout contenu près de Max qui comptabilisait le nombre de sucettes, plongée dans la plus profonde des concentrations. « Je m'estime en droit de me nourrir moi aussi. »

« T'as passé l'âge de manger des bonbons, Steve, » objecta Lucas Sinclair sans même daigner le regarder, occupé à analyser un étrange sachet de bonbons qui leur était inconnu tout en mâchant un chewing-gum.

Ce fut un air outré qu'envoya Steve tout droit rivé vers le Sinclair. Certes, il n'avait pas participé à leur petite vadrouille dans tout Hawkins en quête de bonbons, mais il s'était porté garant de garder Holly Wheeler durant l'absence des parents de Mike et avait proposé aux gosses qu'à la sortie de Family Video, il passerait un peu de temps avec eux –et regarderait de bons films d'horreur-.

Le gang aimait avoir une personne comme Steve à leurs côtés. Il était parfois considéré comme une idole ou bien comme le petit chiot abandonné qu'on aimait bien garder et jouer avec, ça dépendait des jours. Et sa bonté de cœur lui donnait bien le droit de grignoter un peu de sucreries, tout de même.

« Oh, tu as raison, j'ai donc surement passé l'âge de jouer à Donjons et Dragons, » ironisa donc Steve en croisant les bras contre son torse, prenant la position sévère d'une mère de famille au milieu de ses six enfants. « Et aussi de regarder des films avec des gosses. Films qui, soit dit en passant, ont été empruntés par _moi_ pour _vous_ puisque vous êtes en dessous de l'âge légal de ceux que j'ai dans mon sac. »

Et Steve fut satisfait de voir les enfants réagir à ses propos puisque Will et Dustin levèrent des yeux hésitants et blasés respectivement, vers lui, et que Lucas soupirait pour récupérer un sachet de Starburst qu'il jeta vers Steve. L'adolescent récupéra ce don d'une main agile avant qu'il ne traverse toute la cuisine –ce qui semblait avoir été l'objectif mesquin du Sinclair- et l'ouvrit alors pour picorer dedans.

Laissant son dos retomber contre le dossier de la chaise tout en se délectant du sucre qui explosait dans sa bouche, Steve Harrington se prit le temps de respirer un peu, contemplant en silence les enfants agités tout autour de la table, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Will et Eleven étaient revenus à Hawkins pour quelques jours afin de passer Halloween avec le gang, et le groupe semblait avoir reçu un coup de boost maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau au grand complet pour cette fameuse soirée. Ils s'étaient tous déguisés, avaient mis du cœur à l'ouvrage et tous les six, avaient gambadé dans les rues de Hawkins au milieu des autres gosses.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le drame à Starcourt, et alors que Steve aurait pensé ne pas pouvoir supporter un jour comme Halloween où le but était de se faire peur et d'avoir peur, il se trouva à être parfaitement détendu dans la cuisine des Wheeler, tout en sachant Holly couchée tranquillement et le gang si joyeux et effervescent.

« Steve, goûte ça, » lui fit soudain Mike en lui tendit un bonbon tout rouge, tout rond, coincé entre son pouce et son index.

« Hum ? »

Steve accepta l'offrande, et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à fourrer le bonbon dans sa bouche. Un goût de cerise éclata contre son palais et sa langue, saupoudré d'un petit quelque chose acide dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance. Pendant ce temps-là, Mike et Eleven le scrutaient avec de grands yeux curieux.

« Est-ce que c'est comestible ? » lui demanda donc Mike qui semblait analyser scrupuleusement l'expression faciale de Steve.

« Comment ça est-ce que c'est _comestible_ ? » articula Steve tout en mâchant le reste du bonbon au goût un peu particulier.

« C'était dans un sac plastique non-identifié, on n'osait pas trop y toucher, » lui répondit le Wheeler en désignant le fameux sac du bout du pouce.

Un sac plastique rempli de bonbons inconnus par un humanoïde potentiellement dangereux ou pervers, voilà ce que pensait Harrington à présent alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux pour ensuite se lever brutalement de la chaise et aller cracher aussitôt la pâte sucrée mâchée dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Mike et Lucas explosèrent de rire alors que Steve tournait un regard meurtrier vers eux, mains toujours pressées contre le rebord du lavabo, tandis qu'Eleven se mordait vivement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire elle aussi. Au moins, elle avait la décence de prétendre être navrée.

« OK, temps mort ! » s'exclama Steve en retournant vers la table pour s'emparer vivement du sac en plastique d'une main rapide et précise alors que Dustin avait essayé de le récupérer avant. « Si c'est déjà ouvert et que ça ne ressemble à aucun bonbon connu, c'est poubelle ! Et surtout, SURTOUT, on ne m'utilise pas en tant que cobaye ! »

Et il attrapa à la volée deux autres sachets de ce même type qui jonchaient la table pour ensuite les foutre dans la poubelle bruyamment alors que Max levait les yeux tout en lâchant un discret « oui maman ».

Puis, alors qu'il était toujours debout, mains sur les hanches, s'apprêtant à leur adresser une petite leçon de morale sur la dangerosité de potentielles personnes pas très bien dans leur tête, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. Toujours dans l'esprit d'Halloween, les enfants sursautèrent et Steve tourna la tête vers le fond de la cuisine. D'après l'horloge, il était vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, peut-être un peu tard pour des jeunes à se balader dehors en costume et en plus de tout ça, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bocal en verre qu'avait utilisé Steve pour offrir des bonbons aux enfants qui venaient toquer chez les Wheeler, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus _aucune_ sucrerie.

Les yeux se Steve se perdirent ensuite sur la table gorgée de bonbons et chocolats, là où s'activaient les gosses à trier et faires des tas équivalents. Mais soudain, Mike comprit ce à quoi pensait Steve et se jeta hors de sa chaise, les pieds en bois grinçant bruyamment sur le carrelage.

« NON ! » s'exclama Mike en hissant deux mains entre Steve et la table. « C'est NOTRE récolte ! Va offrir aux gens dehors… Je sais pas… » les yeux de Mike balayèrent le plan de travail près de l'évier et s'arrêtèrent sur le saladier de fruits. « Donne-leur ça ! » il s'empara de deux pommes vertes. « Dis-leur que tu crains pour leur santé et qu'ils doivent manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour ! »

Mais Steve haussa un sourcil exaspéré vers le garçon en face de lui qui faisait à présent la même taille que lui.

« Soyez un peu généreux, » fit la baby-sitter attirée en croisant les bras. « Vous pouvez nourrir tous les enfants de Hawkins avec ce qui se trouve sur la table. »

Et sans attendre une confirmation de la part de tous les gosses qui s'étaient figés dans leur tâche pour scruter avec terreur quelles allaient être les futures actions de Steve, il récupéra le bocal en verre vide aux résidus de sucre parsemant le fond, et vint s'emparer d'une poignée de petits sachets et sucettes au milieu de la pile non rangée qui siégeait au centre même de la table.

Il y eut des cris et des indignations mais Steve lâcha un « hey, hey, hey », index levé vers le plafond.

« Il faut aussi apprendre à partager, » expliqua donc Steve plus sérieusement. « Je suis sûr que grâce à votre générosité, vous allez faire des heureux derrière cette porte. »

Mike se laissa tomber contre sa chaise en ronchonnant et Steve quitta la cuisine pour se diriger jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison joliment décorée. Une petite bougie en forme de citrouille était allumée sur la table contre l'escalier où se trouvait le téléphone, alors qu'un fantôme pendait au lustre au-dessus de Steve qui arrivait devant la porte.

Mais tout ceci ne valait en rien la décoration qui était appliquée sur le perron de la porte, visible pour tous les usagers et les enfants qui venaient toquer à la porte. Madame Wheeler et Nancy avaient fait fort, et grâce à du coton, avait créé de fausses toiles d'araignées qui se répandaient tout autour de la porte, tandis que des citrouilles creusées illuminaient le petit chemin.

Ceci poussait aussi les enfants de la rue à venir jusqu'à eux, sachant que toute cette décoration hurlait un grand « on a des bonbons, on joue le jeu ! ». Cependant, quand Steve Harrington ouvrit la porte d'entrée, bocal de bonbon sous le bras, il ne tomba pas comme supposé, sur un groupe d'enfants déguisés.

Il manqua de lâcher le bocal sous la surprise et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La personne qui se tenait lascivement sous le perron, cigarette en bouche, n'était en rien un enfant. En plus de cela, c'était quelqu'un que Steve pensait ne pas voir ce soir. N'avait-il pas prévu d'aller à la soirée de Tina comme l'année dernière, la jeune femme étant revenue à Hawkins durant les vacances de la Toussaint pour organiser une soirée en mémoire du bon vieux temps ?

« Billy ? » lâcha Steve, incrédule.

Le garçon en face de lui sourit plus largement en récupérant la cigarette entre deux doigts, alors qu'il vint presser son coude contre le cadre de la porte.

« Hey, Harrington, je vois que tu prends ton rôle de femme au foyer très à cœur, » ricana le fameux Billy Hargrove, ses yeux retombant sur le bocal en verre entouré par l'un des bras de Steve.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Steve ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre à cette pique et le détailla ensuite d'un œil suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » lâcha donc Steve en poussant légèrement la porte derrière lui. « Tu n'étais pas censé te _bourrer le gueule comme un trou chez la belle Tina_, comme tu m'as dit vouloir le faire ? »

Billy ricana encore, haussant brièvement les épaules pour ensuite coincer la cigarette entre ses lèvres et tendre un bras vers le bocal pour regagner un sachet de bonbons piquants mais Steve ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Il paraissait pourtant avoir passé du temps à se préparer comme toujours. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement bien coiffés, il sentait bon, et contrairement à l'année dernière où à la soirée de Tina il avait opté pour l'uniforme de Terminator, ce soir, il portait une tenue plus habillée, et qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Un débardeur aux fermetures cousues sur les épaules, un pantalon pour une fois un peu moins serré, aux allures de combattant et des bottines épaisses. Il ne savait fichtrement pas en quel personnage il était censé ressembler, mais Steve se trouva à considérer cela plutôt élégant. Mais ce qui le sciait toujours, c'était qu'en plein mois d'octobre, le garçon se trouvait bras nus malgré la fraicheur. Steve espérait sincèrement pour lui que dans la nouvelle voiture rouge pâle de Billy garée sur la chaussée, se trouvait une bonne veste chaude.

Durant sa rapide contemplation, il aperçut les restes d'une cicatrice sur l'épaule de Billy –rares étaient les fois où il avait porté des débardeurs après la catastrophe du 4 juillet où il avait failli perdre la vie après son geste héroïque-, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se faire la réflexion qu'il valait mieux éviter que Billy ne remarque qu'il zieutait sur le début de la cicatrice qui se répandait très certainement de façon plus proéminente sur son torse, le blond lui répondit enfin :

« C'est nul à chier là-bas, j'me suis cassé après avoir vidé deux bières. »

Steve savait que depuis la possession du Mind Flayer, Billy Hargrove tentait petit à petit à reprendre une vie normale –bien que c'était extrêmement difficile et que plus rien ne serait comme avant-, comme sortant un peu plus souvent, se concentrant à nouveau sur les priorités des jeunes de son âge, et visiblement, les soirées étudiantes semblaient ne plus réellement être sa tasse de thé.

Ça ne pouvait être que ça, puisque c'était connu que les soirées de Tina la Fêtarde étaient les meilleures de tout Hawkins.

« Oh, tu penses que ma compagnie est moins ennuyante ? » l'interrogea Steve avec un petit sourire amusé, observant l'autre garçon ouvrir le sachet de bonbons.

« T'as pas idée, Harrington. »

Puis Billy jeta l'une des sucreries dans sa bouche et leva à nouveau ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Steve qui resta silencieux, ses doigts tapant un peu nerveusement le rebord du bocal en verre.

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Steve fut le premier surpris de constater qu'un rapprochement assez rapide s'était mis en place entre eux. Avant que Starcourt ne ferme, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, bien que leur rivalité avait pris fin mais rien ne valait ce qu'ils partageaient aujourd'hui.

Restant plongé dans le regard intense de l'autre garçon, Steve se demanda soudain qui des deux ferait le premier pas. Si ça allait être _aujourd'hui_.

Car oui, depuis deux ou trois semaines, Steve était persuadé que ce qu'ils partageaient allait au-delà d'une amitié. S'étant confié à Robin sur le sujet, il avait pu faire le clair dans son esprit confus et comprendre qu'il s'était entiché d'un _mec_. Et que ce mec n'était autre que _Billy Hargrove_.

Billy Hargrove qui venait le voir au moins trois fois par semaine au vidéoclub– Steve faisait de même parfois quand il passait près du garage où travaillait Billy, mais sans réellement de grandes excuses, il n'allait pas briser un feu de sa bagnole à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller le voir-. Billy Hargrove avec qui il passait parfois son temps libre à jouer au basket, boire une bière devant un film ou dans la carrière, manger un bout au KFC ou au Wendy's du coin. Billy Hargrove qui avait fini par se confier à lui concernant ses cauchemars, Steve lui partageant les siens en retour.

Et Steve sentait que Billy était dans la même optique que lui. Sans Robin en tout cas, il n'aurait peut-être jamais osé sortir une telle affirmation, mais à ce jour, il pouvait le sentir. Ainsi, depuis trois semaines, Billy et lui tanguait sur une amitié ambiguë, comme si aucun des deux ne souhaitait faire le premier pas par crainte de perdre ce qu'ils avaient pu construire ces derniers mois.

« Tu vas m'inviter à rentrer ou je dois le faire moi-même ? » lâcha soudain Billy avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui fit sortir brutalement Steve hors de ses pensées.

La porte derrière lui était toujours un peu poussée et Steve s'humecta les lèvres, tout en désignant le battant derrière lui du bout du pouce.

« T'es au courant que y'a tous les gosses avec moi ? Dont ta sœur. »

« Je sais. C'est ce que crient les six vélos que j'ai failli écraser en me garant ici. »

Il savait que la relation entre le gang et Billy était plutôt stable désormais, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Billy puisse accepter de son plein gré à être près d'eux. Ainsi, après un dernier regard vers le blond, il lui adressa un sourire candide, le type de sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé être capable de délivrer face à Billy Hargrove quelques mois auparavant, puis poussa la porte de la maison des Wheeler.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, il entendit les enfants parler fort entre eux, visiblement s'étant lancé dans un débat concernant la scène finale du film _Evil Dead_. Billy marchait derrière alors qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'à la cuisine, tout en contemplant silencieusement les photos sur les murs et la décoration intérieure.

« Il est mort ! C'est tout, fin de la game ! » s'exclamait Lucas tout fort, deux mains pressées catégoriquement contre le rebord de la table lorsque Steve entra dans la cuisine en premier.

« Alors pourquoi j'ai lu que l'acteur serait présent dans le second film ? » insista Mike avec ferveur.

« Parce qu'il apparaîtra en tant que mort vi-… »

Mais le Sinclair se tut et sa mâchoire lui en tomba presque lorsqu'il aperçut un autre adolescent entrer dans la cuisine sans aucune pudeur, mâchant tranquillement quelque chose.

« Billy ? » lâcha Max de sa position, plus accablée que surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? »

Car c'était devenu une habitude de voir Billy Hargrove traîner près de Steve Harrington. Même lorsque Steve s'occupait des gosses. Mais pour une soirée d'Halloween alors que le Californien avait très certainement des plans plus intéressants que de se trouver au beau milieu d'une cuisine pétillante d'énergie de préadolescents, c'était troublant.

« Me dis pas que tu as donné une partie de notre récolte à Billy, » s'exclama Mike, ses yeux s'arrondissant si fort.

« Et je vous en remercie les mômes, » leur annonça Billy d'un ton un peu détaché tout en prenant un autre bonbon de couleur qu'il jeta dans sa bouche.

« C'est simplement une miette de votre récolte, » répliqua Steve en levant les yeux au ciel, désespéré par la réaction exagérée du jeune Wheeler pour ensuite se retourner vers le blond. « Billy, cigarette. »

Steve lui tendait un verre vide et Billy y jeta sa cigarette pratiquement consumée sans se poser de questions tandis que les gosses reprenaient petit à petit action dans leurs tâches respectives, comme si Billy Hargrove ne venait pas tout juste d'arriver dans la cuisine avec un de leurs paquets de bonbons, portant une bien étrange tenue de combattant qui le rendait un peu menaçant.

Mais évidemment, chacun savait que Hargrove n'était plus une menace.

« Salut, » fit Eleven avec un petit sourire à l'adresse de Billy qui s'aventurait lentement dans la cuisine, ses yeux balayant les alentours –s'étant arrêté un instant vers le bas du dos de Steve qui s'affairait devant l'évier-.

« Hey, chipie, » lui répondit Billy qui termina sa route jusqu'à son emplacement, la fillette assise devant des sachets de chewing-gum, bras croisés pressés contre le rebord de la table. « T'as eu ta part de fun ce soir ? »

Il lui tendit ensuite le paquet de bonbons qu'il avait récupéré du pot de Steve, invitant Eleven à en prendre quelques-uns, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter tout en hochant vivement la tête.

« Oui, c'était super, » lui avoua-t-elle. « Et toi ? »

« Hum, difficile à dire. J'ose espérer qu'ici ça soit plus intéressant que là d'où je viens. »

Billy termina sa phrase en jetant un bref regard appuyé vers Steve qui s'était tourné vers eux, bras croisés contre son torse et désormais pressé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Steve remarquait à peine le petit sourire complice qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon et qui échauffait le bas de son ventre, lorsque la voix de Maxine se fit entendre.

« Y'a franchement rien pour toi ici, » dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers son demi-frère, tout en distribuant trois sucettes dans chacun des tas intelligemment disposés.

« N'en sois pas si sûre, p'tite tête, » fut la réponse de Billy tout en tapant aimablement l'arrière du crâne de la rousse qui grogna sous le coup.

C'était le genre de gestes nouveaux qui ne faisait sourciller plus personne. Les chamailleries entre le frère et la sœur étaient devenues plus honnêtes, plus amicaux. Moins mesquins, moins violents.

Mais alors que Steve digérait les propos de Billy, le rouge lui montant soudain aux joues malgré lui, ce fut au tour d'Eleven d'élever la voix avec intérêt.

« Reste avec nous, on va voir des films, » lui fit-elle avec un sourire honnête et doux. « Steve a emprunté les meilleurs pour ce soir. »

Alors qu'Eleven avait été pendant un temps la seule à paraître tolérer et apprécier la présence de Billy Hargrove après le drame du 4 juillet, l'absence de refus des autres membres du gang se désintéressant de la situation tenait à prouver qu'il se trouvait sur un terrain d'entente avec eux.

Seule Max réagit en secouant énergiquement la tête, faisant les gros yeux en direction de son frère.

« Non, non, mauvaise idée, Billy est ultra relou devant les films d'horreur, » affirma-t-elle. « Il passe son temps à rire comme un dégénéré. »

« Mais il faut se détendre un peu Maxine, et se rendre compte que ces films sont réellement hilarants, » répliqua le Californien d'une voix doucereuse en terminant le sachet de bonbons pour le rouler en boule dans ses mains.

« C'est du _sérieux_, Billy. »

De son côté, Steve sourit malgré lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sentir une certaine satisfaction murir dans le creux de ses entrailles à l'idée de voir que Billy ne refusait pas l'invitation d'Eleven alors qu'une soirée folle se déroulait à cet instant présent à l'autre bout de Hawkins.

« De toute manière, vu ce que j'ai ramené, Hargrove risque de se pisser dessus, » glissa donc Steve en mimant une certaine innocence, toujours appuyé contre le plan de travail derrière lui.

« Si LUI se pisse dessus, » commenta Dustin qui levait la tête des Kit Kat Mini qu'il comptabilisait pour pointer Billy du bout du pouce. « Alors toi tu meurs d'un arrêt cardiaque, Steve. »

« Hey, de quel côté tu es, mec ? »

Et Billy Hargrove rit à cette réplique, l'intonation rauque et profonde. Il lui lança malicieusement le sachet de bonbons vide que Steve rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol et il se prit à se laisser aller dans la contemplation de Billy se chamaillant gentiment avec les enfants en face de lui.

Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour faire la paix avec ses démons et arriver à sourire et rire en public. Réussir à mettre de côté la culpabilité qui le rongeait et accepter l'aide qu'on lui donnait. Certes, il avait encore un long bout de chemin à faire pour progresser dans sa guérison plus mentale que physique, mais c'était agréable de le voir aller bien.

« Il doit rester une part de pizza dans le frigo, » proposa ensuite Steve alors que Billy venait de dérober une sucette plongée dans le tas de bonbons placés devant sa demi-sœur qui lui hurla de la lui rendre. « Je te la fais réchauffer ? »

Il désigna le réfrigérateur derrière du bout du pouce alors que Billy levait enfin les yeux vers lui, et que Max lui arrachait la sucette bleue des mains.

« Euh, j'ai peut-être sans vraiment le vouloir, manger la dernière part, » glissa Dustin en réponse après un faible raclement de gorge, prétendant s'intéresser à placer tous les chocolats cubiques les uns à côté des autres.

Lucas haussa un sourcil et lâcha tout bas un « sans le vouloir ? » chargé d'ironie et Steve prit un air outré en jetant ses bras sur le côté.

« Pardon, Henderson ? Mais c'était ma part, ma _dernière_ part que j'avais gardée de côté ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, tu l'aurais probablement oublié et puis, les pizzas ça se mange vite, c'est bon quand c'est sorti du four, » se justifia Dustin toujours occupé à ranger les chocolats.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Steve jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le frigidaire, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement offrir à manger à leur invité. Billy était une personne qui mangeait beaucoup, il devait être affamé à 23h du soir, mais hormis des bonbons, Steve ne voyait pas trop comment le nourrir, et il se faisait tard pour commander à nouveau des pizzas.

« T'en fais pas, Princesse, » ajouta Billy Hargrove avec un petit sourire en coin. « J'me suis enfilé un paquet de Doritos chez Tina, et puis si jamais j'ai faim… » le blond jeta un regard appuyé vers la table alors que les gosses le regardaient tous avec de gros yeux tout en protégeant les bonbons éparpillés, les entourant de leurs bras. « Je n'aurais qu'à me servir. »

« Même pas en rêve, » répliqua Mike d'un ton catégorique.

« Tiens, cadeau, » fit Eleven de son côté en lui tendant une barre chocolatée Twix.

Mais avant que Mike n'ait pu se jeter sur sa copine afin de l'empêcher d'offrir un tel trésor à un non-membre de leur groupe ou que Billy n'ait pu accepter le présent armé de son sourire charmeur, la voix de Will s'éleva dans la pièce, arrêtant tout mouvement.

« Pourquoi tu appelles toujours Steve _Princesse_ ? »

Steve sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues suite à la question pourtant si innocente et curieuse de Will Byers qui avait les deux poings serrés contre la table, à scruter Billy, le collégien partagé entre crainte et courage.

Ce fameux surnom. Ridicule petit surnom qui avait tout d'abord fait Steve Harrington grincer des dents, refusant d'y répondre ou contredisant cette appellation, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en fut plus. Jusqu'à Steve laissa courir, plus parce qu'il s'y était habitué que par résignation. Mais ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que Billy utilisait ce stupide surnom aussi en public, ou du moins, autour des personnes qu'ils connaissaient.

Et jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque ou paru dubitatif quant à cette appellation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent donc vers un Billy quelque peu pris de court, sourcils haussés. Tous les regards sauf Maxine Mayfield qui s'évertuait à accomplir la fin de sa tâche dans le plus grand des silences, comme sachant déjà quelque chose. Même Eleven vit son attention être attisée par la question de Will et abaissa la main tenant la barre chocolatée, regard brillant de curiosité braqué vers le Californien.

Billy quitta le jeune Byers des yeux, et rencontra ensuite ceux d'un Steve muet, immobilisé au centre de la cuisine et aux lèvres retroussées dans l'anticipation. Même lui n'avait jamais osé lui poser ce genre de question, ce qui aurait été pourtant on ne peut plus légitime de sa part.

« Eh bien… Parce que Harrington est _royauté_, regardez ses fringues et ses cheveux, » répondit donc Billy qui malgré tout gardait une certaine prestance, tout en désignant Steve d'un geste de la main.

De sa position, Steve lui lança un regard sarcastique, et Billy renchérit en se retournant vers la table là où tous les gosses le scrutaient en silence.

« Et comme c'est une charmante baby-sitter, ce titre lui va à merveille. »

Un petit sourire traversa le visage de Will Byers, tandis que Mike Wheeler conservait son air blasé et reprit son comptage de Malabar, que Max ricanait tout bas et qu'Eleven gardait de grands yeux intéressés braqués vers Billy. Et Steve connaissait la curiosité maladive de la fillette qui depuis à peine un an, commençait à découvrir le monde, et avant qu'elle ne pose une autre question qui pourrait potentiellement faire planer un malaise dans la cuisine, il se décida à intervenir.

« Bon, au lieu de dire des conneries Billy, et si on les regardait ces films ! » s'exclama-t-il donc en s'approchant de la table pour presser brutalement deux mains contre le haut du crâne du Henderson qui grogna. « Sinon on va se coucher à pas d'heure et si Madame Wheeler vous voit émerger à 2h de l'après-midi demain, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts ! »

Alors que le groupe acquiesçait en disant qu'ils terminaient leur tri dans les plus brefs délais et que Steve évitait délibérément le regard de Billy dardé vers lui, l'horloge de la cuisine sonnait les coups de minuit.

O

Steve Harrington se sentit vivre à nouveau lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte arrière de la maison de Nancy. La fraicheur de la nuit claquait sa figure et son corps seulement protégé par le gilet qu'il portait à l'intérieur, mais il apprécia ce changement de température. Rester durant trois heures d'affiler assis sur le canapé des Wheeler, cuisse et épaule pressées contre celles de Billy était un stress étonnamment palpable à supporter.

Ils avaient enchainé deux films, _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ et _The Return of the Living Dead_ au grand bonheur des gosses qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge légal pour visionner ce genre de films –heureusement que Steve avait été là pour emprunter les films au vidéoclub que Robin lui avait conseillés et qui allaient probablement plaire au groupe-. Et Steve n'aimait vraiment _pas_ les films d'horreur.

Tellement pas que durant trois heures, il priait ciel et terre afin qu'il ne se mette pas à sursauter et sauter inconsciemment sur le bras de Billy à côté de lui. Non, il n'était pas allé jusqu'à ses extrêmes-là, mais lors d'une scène particulièrement glauque, l'une de ses mains avait serré le tissu du débardeur de Billy au niveau de l'épaule, juste par instinct.

Mais il avait rapidement retiré sa main, mâchoire compressée dans la honte. Il _détestait_ les films d'horreur bon sang, comment Dustin avait fait pour le persuader à regarder les pires d'entre tous avec eux ? Si Billy n'était pas là, il aurait serré un oreiller contre son torse et cacher la moitié de son visage pour se sentir à demi protégé de l'écran. Mais ayant une certaine fierté, Steve n'avait rien fait de tout cela.

Lors d'une scène plus calme, les yeux de Steve s'étaient un peu baladés dans le salon aux lumières éteintes. Les rayons lumineux de l'écran de télévision qui passait des images d'extérieur avaient éclairé les gosses qui se trouvaient sur le tapis. Et il avait vu Mike, assis en tailleur face à l'écran, Eleven allongée, sa tête déposée tranquillement sur le genou de son petit ami qui d'une main caressait parfois ses cheveux. Et la seconde maintenant la paume d'Eleven, comme partageant ainsi une certaine protection face à l'horreur du film.

Steve avait trouvé cela adorable, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir un certain brin de remord et de frustration. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer avec Billy d'ici les prochains jours ou prochaines semaines, jamais ils ne pourraient agir comme agissent des couples normaux en public.

Peut-être aurait-il pu tout de même attraper la main de Billy dans la sienne. Ils étaient dans le canapé, les gosses ne leur prêtaient aucune attention et la plupart du temps il faisait trop sombre dans le salon pour voir clairement quelque chose. Cependant, Steve n'avait pas osé. Il mourrait d'envie de faire un pas vers Billy. Il le _voulait_ vraiment.

Mais à côté de ça, il avait bien trop peur du rejet. Ou bien trop peur des conséquences si jamais ses sentiments étaient bien réciproques.

Ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées, il fit quelques pas dans le jardin silencieux. La citrouille qu'avait creusée Holly avec sa mère siégeait sur la table du salon de jardin, illuminée par une bougie. Son emplacement était stratégique pour que l'enfant puisse la voir de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les yeux de Steve se perdirent en direction de la flamme orangée qui brillait doucement dans ses pupilles alors qu'il s'était arrêté à quelques pas de la table, mains dans les poches de son gilet pour garder un maximum de chaleur.

« HEY ! »

Une masse lourde lui tomba sur les épaules et la voix rauque explosa ses tympans. Steve hurla sous le choc en se retournant maladroitement, ses pieds manquant de le renverser en arrière et lorsqu'il vit le loup aux grandes dents lui faisant face dans la nuit, il cria à nouveau et recula.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était qu'un masque et qu'il n'entende le rire hystérique de Billy Hargrove.

« Tu me tues, Princesse ! » s'exclama la personne face à lui en retirant alors le masque, de belles mèches blondes retombant au-dessus de ses épaules.

Une main contre son cœur agité et bouleversé dont le battement rapide se répercutait jusqu'à ses tympans, Steve entrouvrit la bouche, ses yeux s'arrondissant. Il n'avait pas osé ! Tout en riant, Billy déposa le masque –c'était celui de Lucas, Steve pouvait le reconnaître- sur la table près de la citrouille de Holly.

« B-… Billy ! Tu veux ma mort ?! » arriva enfin à articuler Steve, les jambes chancelantes. « T'es malade ! »

« Ton cri dérangé vaut tout l'or du monde, » ajouta Billy, ne pouvant se dépêtrer de son sourire malicieux. « Tu as certainement dû réveiller tout le quartier. »

« Ouais, bravo à toi, si un voisin vient sonner pour se plaindre du bruit, c'est toi qui ouvres la porte. »

Bon sang, pendant une petite seconde, il avait cru se faire attaquer par l'un de ces Demodog. Il allait l'étrangler.

Mais malgré tout, après quelques secondes, Steve et lui se retrouvèrent chacun sur l'une des balançoires des Wheeler dans le calme de la nuit, les gosses étant dans le sous-sol de la maison à se raconter des histoires terrifiantes. Ils discutèrent ainsi sous la lumière de la lune pratiquement pleine, Billy cigarette en bouche, Steve mains enserrées autour de la corde de la balançoire, oscillant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Et Steve se demandait bien par quel miracle Billy pouvait rester dehors sous cette température en débardeur, il avait même refusé plusieurs fois le gilet que Steve était prêt à lui donner –car oui, il pouvait clairement voir la chair de poule se répandre sur ses bras, à travers ses cicatrices ou son tatouage.

« J'ai ramené quelque chose pour toi, » fit soudainement Billy après une conversation intense sur les meilleures marques de voiture. « Que j'ai chouré à la soirée avant de partir. »

Steve arrêta son balancement, ses Nike frottant la terre à ses pieds dans l'arrêt, et porta un regard intrigué vers Billy. Le blond plongea alors sa main dans l'une des poches de son pantalon treillis, mais l'y laissa.

« Pour un événement assez particulier, » ajouta ensuite Billy, gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Steve.

Un _événement_ ?

« Halloween ? » l'interrogea Steve en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, bien plus particulier que ça. »

Mais Steve avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. Finalement, Billy se décida à éclairer sa lanterne, et sortit le curieux cadeau de sa poche, son poing refermé autour.

« Nos un an, Harrington. »

Et il lui jeta quelque chose que Steve récupéra au vol avant que ça ne retombe sur ses cuisses. Au toucher, il sentit que c'était des sachets de bonbons, au nombre de trois, et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les fameux sachets qui reposaient dans ses mains, il vit que ce n'était pas n'importe quelles sucreries, non. Il s'agissait de Skittles, ses préférés d'entre tous.

« Je sais que tu en raffoles, » renchérit donc Billy après une expiration de nicotine, lui aussi se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. « Tu feras gaffe, ce sont des sachets spéciaux. Parmi tous les bonbecs, y'en a un qui a un goût pourri. C'est la version Halloween. »

« Oh… charmant. »

Mais Steve ne put retenir le petit sourire fou qui vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres, puis, il osa un regard vers Billy, ses mains se refermant autour des trois petits sachets de bonbons colorés.

« Et tu as dit… Nos un an, » répéta donc Steve, le cœur soudain plus rapide.

« Me dis pas que tu as oublié. »

« Oublié ? »

Billy lui adressa un sourire en coin puis jeta le mégot dans le verre gisant à ses pieds qu'il avait ramené de la cuisine, là où reposait déjà la première cigarette que Steve lui avait ordonné de lâcher.

« C'est à cette même soirée, il y a un an, » précisa le blond en jetant un regard pensif vers le ciel, la lune éclairant les traits reposés de son visage. « Qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. »

Steve resta interdit, stupéfait de voir Billy s'en rappeler alors qu'il avait été bien torché ce soir-là. Stupéfait aussi de le voir en parler avec une certaine nostalgie et le visage aussi détendu.

« Oui, un an déjà, » répondit finalement Steve en souriant doucement, ses yeux à lui venant balayer la terre à ses pieds, l'herbe ayant été arrachée par le temps que les gosses passaient à faire de la balançoire. « Ça parait si loin en fait. Tant de choses se sont passées en un an. »

Il ne leva pas les yeux, mais sentit presque Billy hocher lentement la tête. Puis, Steve rouvrait ses mains, les sachets de Skittles brillaient presque à la lueur de la lune. Puis, deux des sachets se retrouvèrent dans la poche de son gilet rouge, et le dernier fut ouvert. Récupérant l'un des bonbons de couleur bleue, comme les yeux de Billy, Steve tendit ensuite le sachet vers le blond.

« À nos un an, Billy. »

Ces fameux yeux bleus retombèrent vers le paquet de Skittles ouvert pour qu'il en accepte un, mais une grimace de dégoût vint s'emparer des traits de Billy. Aucun moyen qu'il ne touche à cette version Halloween.

« Oh, non, non, je mange pas ces trucs-là, » répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête, catégorique.

« Où est passé ton courage, Hargrove ? » ricana Steve d'un ton impétueux.

Un bref regard meurtrier vers Steve, et finalement, Billy plongea sa main dans le sachet et récupéra lui aussi un bonbon.

« Marron… C'est pas mauvais signe ça ? » l'interrogea Billy effaré, lui montrant le bonbon en question.

« L'avenir nous le dira, Billy. »

Puis, après un dernier regard, amusé de la part de Steve, et quelque peu plaintif de la part de Billy, ils haussèrent leurs mains, les deux bonbons s'entrechoquant comme deux verres avant de porter un toast.

« À nos un an, _Steve_, » répondit donc Billy.

Et chacun croqua dans le sien. Aucun goût douteux ne fut recensé au grand bonheur du Californien qui avait sué.

Puis, le silence se fit. Un doux silence, loin de toute gêne. Jusqu'au moment où Steve qui picorait machinalement dans le sachet de Skittles vint contempler un instant Billy et sa tenue. Depuis la sortie de l'hôpital, il avait repris des muscles, sa peau brillait à la lueur de l'astre de la nuit, et le débardeur serré noir laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

« En qui es-tu déguisé cette année, Billy ? » l'interrogea donc Steve, d'une voix abaissée. « Vétéran du Vietnam qui passait plus de temps avec un peigne plutôt qu'avec une arme dans les mains ? »

Billy rit de bon cœur à cette remarque.

« Tu me déçois Harrington, comment ne pas reconnaître Snake Plissken, tout droit sorti du meilleur film de tous les temps ? »

Alors que Billy lui raconta brièvement l'histoire du film _Escape From New York _que n'avait jamais visionné Steve, le brun l'écouta en silence, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur les lèvres humidifiées du blond.

« Dommage que la soirée de Tina ne soit plus à tes goûts, » murmura soudain Steve à la fin de son récit, ses yeux toujours rivés vers ses lèvres. « Tu as bien dû passer des heures à te préparer. À t'apprêter comme un chef. »

Car oui, outre le costume qui passait partout –comme l'année dernière à cette même soirée-, sa tenue appelait à séduire, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et ça marchait très _très_ bien sur Steve.

« Je ne me suis pas _apprêté_ pour Tina et sa soirée stupide non, j'en ai rien à faire d'eux, » avoua alors le concerné en quittant la balançoire qui grinça sous l'absence de son poids. « Je l'ai fait pour _toi_, Harrington. »

Le grincement du portique s'évanouit dans la nuit et seul le vent secouant les feuilles des arbres du jardin put être distingué alors que Steve haussait les sourcils dans la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle franchise.

« Pour attirer tes yeux, » renchérit Billy en le regardant tranquillement, comme ayant prévu depuis longtemps de se lancer ce soir. « Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ? »

Le cœur de Steve s'agita, il fut incapable d'entendre et prendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. La brûlure de la corde contre ses paumes suite à la pression qu'il apposait paraissait si lointaine, et ses yeux se verrouillèrent dans ceux de Billy, debout à un pas de lui.

_Ça y est_.

« … Ouais, ça a fonctionné, » admit Steve, répondant à la question indirectement posée.

Alors que le sourire de Billy s'agrandit, il ne fut pas long à venir s'approcher de la seconde balançoire où se tenait nerveusement Steve. D'un geste vif, il s'empara du bras de l'autre garçon pour le hisser sur ses pieds, et Steve manqua de renverser le paquet de Skittles dans l'herbe à ses pieds.

Mais il pensa à peine au sachet de bonbons dans sa main droite puisqu'une fois debout, sous le chant de la balançoire grinçante derrière lui, les lèvres brûlantes de Billy s'écrasaient contre les siennes.

Là, dehors, dans le jardin faiblement éclairé par la lune du 1er novembre 1985, au beau milieu de la nuit. Le bas-ventre de Steve sembla éclater pour laisser échapper une multitude de papillons qui vinrent filer vivement dans ses veines, dans tout son corps. Les lèvres de Billy avaient un goût de sucre, provenant de tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé devant la télévision –Eleven l'avait tant gâté à lui offrir sa propre part-, de nicotine et aussi, si l'on cherchait bien, d'alcool.

Serrant fermement le paquet de Skittles dans sa main, Steve parvint à entourer le cou du blond tout en ouvrant la bouche, l'invitant alors à y entrer. Ce que Billy fit sur-le-champ, intensifiant alors ce tout premier baiser. Le corps du Californien paraissait gelé contre celui de Steve qui en profita donc pour rapprocher leurs deux corps au moment où les mains de Billy se refermaient sur ses hanches, l'une d'elles venant lentement bouger jusqu'à son dos et descendre pour se stopper sur ses fesses.

Steve se sentit rire dans le baiser, incontrôlable. C'était bon, si bon. Billy aussi rit doucement, se séparant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, sa main ayant quitta la hanche de Steve pour le tenir par le menton et s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

_Enfin, enfin, enfin_.

C'était si bon, si-…

« BOUUUUUUUUUH ! »

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent dans la seconde, Steve glapissant et Billy reculant pour se prendre les jambes contre le pied du portique et lourdement tomber en arrière sur le dos. Les Skittles de couleurs se rependaient partout dans l'herbe quand Steve fit volte-face vers la source du bruit pour tomber sur tous les gosses, pratiquement à nouveau déguiser –sauf pour Lucas dont le masque avait été piqué par Billy et Mike qui semblait avoir été frappé d'une grosse flemme-.

Est-ce qu'ils… avaient vu ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dehors dans la nuit ? » lâcha Dustin soupçonneux alors que les autres riaient si fort suite au cri de Steve et la chute de Billy.

Tout bien réfléchi, la vision du groupe ne s'étant pas habituée à la pénombre, ils n'avaient pas bien vu ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à la seconde d'avant, et heureusement, mais Steve resta totalement ahuri, le cœur à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque alors que Billy se redressait en jurant, frottant son dos où s'étaient ensemencés des brins d'herbe fraiche.

« Vous pouvez reproduire toute la scène ? » s'exclama Lucas totalement hilare. « C'était si parfait ! »

Et alors que les gosses continuaient de rire et discuter vivement, fiers de la petite frayeur qu'ils avaient engendrée, Billy resta en retrait, craignant sérieusement d'avoir été pris sur le fait, mais Steve fut finalement certain que non, sinon, ils auraient le droit à tout un lot de questions si ça avait été le cas.

« Hey, hey, » s'exclama Steve en tapant dans ses mains, reprenant contenance. « Vous allez réveiller tout le quartier à hurler comme ça ! »

« Steve, en fait on a besoin de toi, » renchérit Mike en délaissant Will avec qui il riait fort, sans se préoccuper des propos de leur baby-sitter. « La lampe de la base à claquer, tu dois savoir où se range les ampoules et tout ça non ? »

« Non, non, ça conclut la fin de la soirée, » répliqua Steve, mains sur les hanches. « Terminé, tout le monde au lit, il est pratiquement 4h. »

La ferveur du groupe de préadolescent s'estompa soudain, comprenant alors que le fun allait prendre fin. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu polémiquer, Steve leva un doigt devant lui et continua :

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous laver les dents, vous changer et vous foutre au lit ou dans les duvets. Si dans cinq minutes vous êtes encore debout, je rentre chez moi demain avec la moitié de vos bonbons. »

« Mais-… ! » commença Dustin.

« Une minute de moins ! »

En définitif, les gosses ne cherchèrent pas à contre-attaquer, peut-être certains tout de même bien fatigués –ils avaient eu cours toute la journée après tout- et rapidement, le jardin fut à nouveau vide d'enfants, et la porte arrière de la maison des Wheeler claqua derrière Max.

De sa position, Steve put entendre Billy pousser un profond soupir, s'inclinant plus vers le soulagement. Leur secret était toujours en sûreté.

« Quelle maman autoritaire tu fais, Stevie, » lui fit alors Billy en se rapprochant de lui, lentement. « Parfois ils te mettent la misère, mais tu sais finalement bien les gérer. »

Scrutant la porte arrière, Steve sourit doucement et tourna la tête vers Billy qui se tenait présent à un pas de lui.

« _Princesse_, _Maman_, on dirait vraiment que tu veux que je sois une fille, » se moqua-t-il.

« Oh non, crois-moi Harrington, si tu étais une fille, tu serais bien moins intéressant. »

Craignant cependant d'être à nouveau surpris par toute la clique, ni Billy ni Steve ne prirent le risque de briser le petit mètre qui les séparait afin de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder silencieusement, éclairé par la lune.

« Tu veux peut-être aller dormir, tu as vraiment une gueule de comateux, » fit remarquer Billy après un moment plongé dans le doux silence de la nuit fraîche.

« Eh beh merci. Mais ouais, je suis claqué… »

Steve reporta un regard vers la maison.

« Je dors généralement sur le canapé, » reprit-il. « Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un autre sac que couchage, ou bien je vais dans un des sièges et-… »

« Non, ce serait grave douteux si les Wheeler rentrent et que je suis chez eux… »

En plus de tout cela, Billy avait usé de son charme plus d'une fois sur Madame Wheeler, l'ayant eu un temps pour cible afin de faire d'elle une couverture parfaite. Bien qu'elle ne semble pas du tout lui en tenir rigueur, surtout après qu'il soit passé par la case hôpital en juillet dernier, Billy avait toujours quelques scrupules à se trouver près des parents Wheeler et de leur maison.

Alors non, il n'irait pas risquer se coucher tranquillement chez eux.

« Va te coucher Harrington, il se fait tard. On se voit demain, OK ? » ajouta ensuite Billy qui partit récupérer le verre de cuisine échoué dans l'herbe, là où deux mégots résidaient.

« _Tout à l'heure_ tu veux dire, » le corrigea Steve en le suivant du regard.

Cependant, loin de lui l'envie de quitter Billy après la situation intense dans laquelle ils avaient été. La fatigue n'était pas assez puissante pour faire évanouir l'excitation qu'il ressentait encore dans tout son corps.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, plonger ses mains dans les cheveux doux de Billy et attirer son visage contre le sien. Mais en considérant qu'il était la baby-sitter attitrée du groupe de préadolescents qui semblaient un peu excités ce soir, Steve hésitait à réellement le faire quelque part près de la maison.

Billy revenait vers lui avec le verre, et Steve déglutit. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser là, tout de suite, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il voulait juste s'asseoir à coté de lui comme tout à l'heure sur les balançoires et discuter de tout et de rien.

« Et puis merde, c'est notre anniversaire, non ? » lâcha donc Steve alors que Billy s'arrêtait devant lui.

« Notre anniversaire oui, » répéta Billy plus lentement, sa langue passant explicitement contre sa lèvre inférieure encore humidifiée par leur baiser.

« Il est déjà 4h, autant faire nuit blanche. »

« Ohlala, si les gosses t'entendaient, Maman Harrington… »

« Rah, tais-toi. »

Et le calme de la nuit fut ébranlé par leurs rires à tous les deux. La pénombre qui les englobait semblait à nouveau les tirer hors du monde, loin du groupe de collégiens probablement toujours debout.

« J'ai peut-être un ou deux bières qui traînent dans mon coffre, » proposa donc Billy d'une voix plus sensuelle, plus rauque.

« Tu as dévalisé la maison de Tina ou quoi ? »

Les Skittles, des bières ? D'ici dix minutes il allait lui dire qu'il avait réussi à caser la table de bière-pong dans le coffre de sa nouvelle voiture ?

« Je nourrissais pas mal d'espoir pour ce soir, Harrington. Je voulais être prêt à toute éventualité alors j'ai embraqué tout ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit. »

Et Steve ricana à la vision d'un Billy Hargrove zieutant le salon de Tina en se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait ramener avec lui jusqu'à chez les Wheeler.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Princesse ? » reprit le blond en faisant un pas en avant, sa main allant donc doucement retirer l'une des mèches de cheveux de Steve derrière son oreille, ses doigts allant ensuite glisser le long de sa mâchoire avant de quitter son visage. « Tes bonbecs, des bières, posés par terre comme des clochards à voir les étoiles ? »

Les spots de son épiderme où les doigts de Billy avaient tracé leur chemin s'embrasaient et Steve haussa un sourcil, et croisa les bras, feignant un certain refus :

« Hey, ce sont mes Skittles. On me les a offerts. »

« Ah, OK, au temps pour moi, » lui répondit l'autre garçon en levant ses mains en signe de reddition. « Si tu veux avoir cent pour cent de chance de tomber sur celui qui a un goût de mort, je t'en prie. »

« Hum… Je vais bien faire une exception tout compte fait ! »

Ainsi, après un sourire taquin, Billy ajouta un « bouge pas Pretty Boy, je reviens » et il alla contourner la maison pour regagner sa voiture et les bières.

De son côté, Steve se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche, sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Les étoiles brillaient par milliers au-dessus de son crâne, et il poussa un petit soupir de bien-être.

Bientôt, il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son épaule, Billy s'allongeait près de lui dans l'herbe, cette fois-ci ayant eu la bonne idée d'enfiler une veste en cuir. Yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel magnifique, il sentit une canette de bière être déposée contre son torse et Steve récupéra un sachet de Skittles qu'il posa sur le front de Billy.

Il y a un an jour pour jour, Billy Hargrove traversait le salon de Tina en ligne droite pour se planter devant lui et le menacer d'un regard scrutateur. Et à cette époque, jamais Steve n'aurait pensé, mais alors là _jamais_, qu'un an après cela, il se trouverait dans le jardin de son ex-petit copine sous une pluie étoilée allongé au côté de ce même garçon.

Leurs mains se rejoignaient, leurs rires s'amalgamaient, la chaleur de leur corps était partagée.

Un peu plus haut, dans une chambre d'enfant, se tenait la petite Holly Wheeler devant la fenêtre qui contemplait sa citrouille illuminée, peluche d'ourson dans ses bras. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte de sa propre chambre s'ouvrit sur son frère en pyjama qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

« Hol' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore debout ? » s'exclama Mike en entrant pleinement dans la chambre.

« Je vérifiais si Madame Citrouille allait bien, » répliqua Holly en levant la tête vers son frère qui arrivait près d'elle.

« Madame Citrouille n'a pas besoin d'aide, elle repousse les créatures mythiques les soirs d'Halloween grâce à sa bougie, on te l'a déjà dit, » insista son frère en la prenant vivement dans ses bras.

La fillette se laissa faire et une fois qu'elle fut bordée par Mike qui paraissait agacé par la tâche, elle ajouta d'une petite voix, serrant fort son doudou contre sa poitrine :

« Tu crois que les deux amoureux vont la protéger ? »

Oui, les nuits d'Halloween étaient dangereuses, elle l'avait lu plusieurs fois des contes, et malgré la bougie magique, Holly était effrayée quant à la sécurité de Madame Citrouille dehors au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Qui ? Lucas et Max ? » lui demanda vaguement Mike en allant refermer le rideau de la chambre.

« Non. Steve et l'autre monsieur dehors. »

Mike se figea, arquant un sourcil à l'adresse de sa sœur, et finalement un « quoi ? » totalement dépassé finit par s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il se retourna ensuite vers le rideau poussé, l'ouvrit très légèrement et tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'extérieur. Il lui semblait remarquer les ombres de Steve et Billy quelque part allongé dans l'herbe, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

« Steve et le frère de Max ? » Mike referma entièrement le rideau et marcha en direction du lit, sourcils froncés. « Ils ne sont pas… _amoureux_. Pourquoi tu sors une conner-… une ânerie pareille ? »

« Ils s'embrassaient comme les amoureux de _Taram et le chaudron magique_. »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Mike se demanda soudain si sa sœur n'était pas devenue folle et que les ombres de la nuit ainsi que la pensée d'être en pleine soirée d'Halloween ne lui avaient pas retourné un peu le cerveau. Mais pour une enfant, c'était bien étrange qu'elle ait pu imaginer ça.

« Va dormir Holly, t'as vraiment besoin de repos, » marmonna Mike qui était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement et faire une leçon de morale à sa sœur.

« D'accord, bonne nuit Mike. »

« 'Nuit. »

Holly se fourra chaudement sous les couettes et Mike s'extirpa de la chambre d'enfant et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Une fois adossé au mur près de la porte close, Mike commença à sérieusement angoisser concernant ce que lui avait dévoilé Holly.

_Merde, merde, merde_, si Holly avait bien raison… La moitié du groupe allait être contrainte de filer dix dollars à Eleven, Max et Dustin.

DIX dollars !

« J'aurais dû me ranger du côté d'El, elle a toujours raison, » se lamenta Mike en faisant glisser deux mains le long de son visage.

**F**in

* * *

_J'ai bien aimé faire entrer Billy et Eleven en interaction, j'aimerai développer ça un peu plus dans d'autres fics. Et première fois que j'écris sur Holly, ce fut fort sympathique. Si vous voulez voir un peu la tenue de Billy, aller voir sur internet _Snake Plissken_ du film "Escape From New York". Je le considère comme le préféré film de Billy, c'est tout lui ça._

_D'après vous, qui entre Billy et Steve, va tomber sur les Skittles dégueulasse XD ?_

_Faites-moi part de vos avis, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me proposer d'autres défis ;) _

_Ciaou !_


End file.
